Team Arrow
For the team on Earth-38 also known as "Super Friends", see Superfriends. Team Arrow, coined by Roy Harper and Felicity Smoak and nicknamed "Justice League" by Alena Whitlock, was a vigilante team and later SCIS special ops unit and superhero team. It was founded by Oliver Queen to help in his crusade to save his city. When Oliver returned from Lian Yu, he began his activities as a vigilante on his own. However, after both John Diggle and Oliver were shot by Floyd Lawton and his mother Moira respectively, Oliver expanded his inner circle to include John, Typhuss and Felicity. The team has since grown to have had numerous members and allies in it's time. They operate from bases often called the Arrowcave. The first one was called "The Foundry" and was located in the basement of the old Queen Consolidated steel factory formerly run by the late Robert Queen, in which Oliver would create Verdant, a nightclub owned by Oliver and then run by his sister, Thea Queen. The second one was called "The Lair" and was under Palmer Technologies, formerly Queen Consolidated. The current base is called "The Bunker" and is underneath Oliver's former mayoral campaign office. The team was inactive, as Oliver Queen and the rest of the team were killed during the Anti-Monitor Crisis when a wave of antimatter destroyed every Earth in the multiverse and left only the Paragons as survivors. Team Arrow was restored when the multiverse was restored, and the team retired and went their separate ways after Oliver Queen died and Star City was finally safe and free from crime. Team Arrow is active on the restored Earth-1, currently being lead by Typhuss James Kira. Overview In the beginning, the team generally followed Oliver's wishes and targeted those on "The List," seeing them as the main contributors for the criminal element in Starling City. However, they did occasionally focus on non-white collar criminals. They fight against crime/corruption, doling out justice and at times punishment when regular law enforcers and the court system cannot perform it on the perpetrators. Following the destruction of the Glades, their secondary objective of catching unruly criminals became their primary focus. They no longer rely on "The List" to direct them to criminal elements, and instead try to make a difference in the city in the aftermath of the destruction caused by the earthquake machine. For a time, the team's goal was to eliminate the upsurge in extreme terrorist threats, such as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Isabel Rochev/Ravager, and their Mirakuru army, Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins or Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. in the attacks known as the Siege, the Outbreak, and Genesis Day. But with Star City in a chaotic state after so many of these attacks focused on the city's elected government, Oliver decided to seek a role that would allow him to make a difference in the streets and in politics by running for and winning the position of Star City's mayor. This position allowed Oliver to have all the intel and authority the team would need in order to carry out their mission. Do to the violent and often sensitive nature of their mission, there have been several moments of tension and infighting. Some of the most notable include Laurel Lance initially avoiding working directly with Team Arrow in order to avoid Oliver's disapproval; or when Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, and Curtis Holt split off to form their own team for a time. Eventually, many of these disagreements were either resolved or pushed aside for the sake of the mission. After the massive corruption of Star City's SCIS, politicians, and even public servants at the hands of Ricardo Diaz, Oliver had become limited in allies and resources and was forced to make a deal with the SCIS. In exchange for the FBI's assistance, Oliver turned himself in for arrest and revealed his identity as Green Arrow to the world. During Oliver's time in incarceration, vigilantism was outlawed in Star City, and as such, the team became mostly inactive. After Oliver's release, he became a deputized superhero by the Star City SCIS Department. After publicly defeating the sociopath Chimera, the rest of the team also became deputized superheroes and Felicity became their deputized mission control. They were later made into their own "vigilante (superhero) task force", giving them more autonomy than regular officers but still reporting to the police. Rene coined their situation as "the black ops for the SCIS". Curtis Holt was their deputized mission control when in town since retiring as Mr. Terrific. Sara Lance and Roy Harper were also deputized superheroes in Star City. While not officially disbanded, the Arrowcave was shut down and the team went their separate ways after Oliver and Felicity decided to leave Star City to protect their daughter Mia from the Ninth Circle. In order to tie together the final incarnation of the team, Oliver created a code called the "Mark of Four" to act as a means of contact and to demonstrate the four pillars of heroism; courage, compassion, selflessness and loyalty. Oliver rejoined Team Arrow while working with the Monitor to save the multiverse from the Crisis. Laurel joined Team Arrow after Earth-2 was destroyed. The 2411 versions of William Clayton, Mia Smoak, and Connor Hawke from 2411 joined Team Arrow after the Monitor brought them to the present year of 2392. History Original multiverse Year One: Becoming the Hood/The Undertaking (2378) Oliver Queen initially worked on his one-man war against the people on "The List" alone, though this changes after he saved John Diggle from a bullet laced with curare. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to John, who inevitably joins up when he realizes that Oliver needs someone to remind him of what he is fighting for. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to Typhuss, Lois and Chloe, they join the team as well. After developing a strong connection with Helena Bertinelli, Oliver tells her his secret and trains her in non-lethal ways of taking people down. However, Helena was more interested in revenge and left, correctly assuming that Oliver wouldn't allow her to do things her way if she stayed. When Oliver's mother Moira shoots him while he tried to interrogate her in his vigilante suit, Oliver seeks aid from Felicity Smoak, whom he had already relied several times when he encountered technological problems he could not face on his own. Oliver initially strove to keep Felicity out of his one-man war, feeding her ridiculously outrageous stories whenever he needed her help (which she accepted rather than believed). After she fulfills her promise to take him to the Arrowcave and helps John save his life following the revelation that he was the vigilante, Felicity joins the team in order to find her boss and Oliver's step-father, Walter. John later leaves the team after Oliver chooses to pursue a fleeing criminal Laurel was prosecuting over helping John capture (or kill) the elusive sharp-shooter Floyd Lawton, who was responsible for the death of John's brother, Andy Diggle. John returns after Oliver apologizes to him, just in time to help try and prevent The Undertaking. After they failed to prevent the Undertaking - albeit because they only managed to disarm one of the earthquake machines being used rather than both, limiting the damage caused without preventing it completely - the team initially disbanded, as Oliver went into self-imposed exile back on Lian Yu. Year Two: Becoming the Arrow/Deathstroke's revenge (2379) However, Felicity (and perhaps John) restored the Arrowcave at some point, and they later tracked Oliver down to convince him to return to Starling City. Agreeing to return, both to the city and his self-assigned duty as the vigilante (now a hero), Oliver decided to shift their mission from crossing names off The List to attempting to clean up the chaos in the city caused by the Undertaking. He vows that he would no longer kill his enemies, wishing to honor his late best friend, Tommy Merlyn. To this end, he has enlisted the aid of Roy Harper as an informant, with Roy using his street contacts to get information that none of them can find on their own. Roy, however, remains unaware of both The Arrow's true identity, and the identities of The Arrow's partners. When Oliver is left for dead and drugged by Cyrus Gold, a member of Sebastian Blood's Church of Blood, Felicity makes the decision to involve Central City SCIS Department CSI intern Barry Allen in order to save Oliver's life. John knocks out and abducts Barry from the train station and brings him to the Arrowcave at Felicity's behest. Barry wakes up to find John standing over an unconscious Oliver in full Arrow garb, and Felicity asks for his help in saving him. Barry does so, only for Oliver to wake up and become infuriated with Felicity's actions. Oliver eventually calms down and accepts Barry's knowledge and promise to keep quiet, and Barry creates a mask for Oliver to wear before departing for Central City. After Oliver found out from Thea, Roy put someone in the hospital, Oliver offered to train Roy, so he can control his new powers and abilities, later Roy finds out that Oliver is The Arrow, after this, Roy officially becomes a member of the team, Roy is now aware of the identities of Oliver's partners. When Oliver found out that his former friend and former mentor Slade Wilson is alive, he was horrified, trying various methods to take him down until he finally managed to neutralize his powers. Year Three: Death of the Canary/Fighting the League of Assassins (2380) After saving Starling City from Slade's assault, Oliver (as the Arrow), is viewed as a hero to the citizens of Starling City, so much so that Quentin Lance calls off the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Shortly after this occurs, Sara Lance is killed by an unknown individual and Oliver and his team try for months to find out the identity of Sara's killer with no success. Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, who is also adamant to punish the one responsible for Sara's death, loses his patience with Oliver, giving him and his team an ultimatum; that they are to identify Sara's killer within 48 hours, or the League will kill 50 people per day until the person responsible for her murder reveals himself/herself. Eventually, it is discovered that Malcom Merlyn was indeed behind Sara's murder, albeit indirectly, and that she was actually killed by Thea, while she was under the influence of Vitura, (a mind-control drug and memory-loss agent), which had been administered to her by Malcolm. Oliver was reluctant for her to take the blame for Malcom's actions, because even if he were to tell Ra's that Thea was under the influence of Vitura, Ra's would still kill Thea for being the one who directly killed Sara. Oliver faces Ra's in battle and loses but still manages to survive in the fight and because he had survived Ra's' blade - Ra's wants him to become his successor. Oliver politely declines, and so Ra's and the League, pose as the Arrow and start killing people in Starling City with the Arrow's tools to frame him in a perverted attempt to make the offer more convincing. After Roy took the blame for being the Arrow and faked his death to exonerate Oliver, Ra's attacked Thea and mortally wounded her, in order to finally force Oliver to accept his offer to become his successor. Ra's sends Maseo Yamashiro to give Oliver a message, that he can save his half-sister's life with the Lazarus Pit, only if Oliver agrees to finally become his successor and a member of the League, which Oliver reluctantly agrees to. Once Thea is saved - Oliver remains true to his word and leaves his team. Thea joins the team when Oliver was about to kill Diggle and Thea shoots an arrow through Oliver's wrist. Although Ra's apparently successfully brainwashed Oliver to become his successor as he ordered him to destroy Starling City with a virus, Oliver's brainwashing was revealed to be a deception, as he had developed a vaccine for this virus based on his blood due to his exposure to the virus during his five years away from Starling City. After Barry Allen extracted his team, they were able to shut down Ra's attempts to disperse the virus, followed by Oliver killing Ra's in a duel. With this success and the compromise of his identity, Oliver decided to retire as the Arrow to make a new life with Felicity. Year Four: Becoming Green Arrow/H.I.V.E.'s Ark (2381-2389 Oliver and Felicity returned however due to the attacks on the city made by the "Ghosts". Oliver found that the team had been capable of handling things on their own without his leadership when he gave out orders, but recognizing that they required his skills, he adopted the new persona of 'Green Arrow', taking a more public role than in his past role as the Arrow. After Jeremy Tell destroyed their lair while attacking Felicity and Curtis Holt, as well as Curtis knowing about the secret lair's elevator, Cisco Ramon and S.T.A.R. Labs renovated Sebastian's lair into a new headquarters for Team Arrow. Faced with the new threat of Damien Darhk, Oliver decided to step up his efforts to be a hero as both Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, acting against Darhk as the Green Arrow while running for the currently-vacant position of Star City mayor as Oliver Queen. As well as investigating Darhk, Oliver also found himself rescuing other superheroes, such as retrieving Ray Palmer from Darhk's custody after learning that Palmer's suit had acquired the ability to shrink to microscopic size, resurrecting Sara Lance with the aid of John Constantine, or working with Barry to save Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders from psychotic immortal Vandal Savage. However, despite the team's initial successes, their personal lives began to suffer when Felicity was paralyzed from the waist down in an attack by Darhk. Shortly after this, Thea faced death due to a side-effect of her treatment in the Lazarus Pit, forcing Oliver to confront Malcolm Merlyn in a duel and cut off his hand so that Nyssa could regain control of the League of Assassins and provide Thea with the cure. In revenge for Oliver's actions against him, Malcolm revealed the existence of Oliver's son William to Darhk, and although the subsequent campaign saw them destroy the source of Darhk's mystical power with the aid of Vixen, the revelation that Oliver had kept the fact that he had a son secret from her prompted Felicity to break off their engagement and leave the team. However, after a prison riot saw Damien Darhk escape custody and attack Laurel Lance, Felicity returned to the team to put Darhk down once and for all. In 2389, Helena Kyle became a member of Team Arrow using Huntress as her codename. Damien Darhk had escaped from prison again and was again the leader of H.I.V.E fighting against Team Arrow. ( ) After H.I.V.E.'s rampage through Star City while attempting to execute Operation Genesis, Darhk was finally killed by Green Arrow. Soon after Darhk's death, Diggle and Thea left Team Arrow to evaluate their lives as they feared the lengths they had been forced to resort to during this conflict, leaving Oliver, Typhuss, Helena, Lois, Chloe, Laurel and Felicity on the team as Oliver officially assumed the role of mayor after the loss of all other candidates. The New Recruits/Enter Prometheus (2389-2390) After the exit of most of his old team, except for Felicity Chloe, Laurel, Typhuss, Lois, Helena, and Curtis, Oliver attempted to act on his own, refusing the help of others. However, after the insistence of Felicity, Oliver decided to try and recruit Evelyn Sharp and Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, as well as begin training Curtis Holt. Refusing to reveal his identity, he brought them to a building to train, by working together to ring a bell, to no avail. Felicity suggested that Oliver utilize them as security for the AmerTek free clinic, which he eventually agreed to, instructing them not to interfere. However, after Rene interfered, despite gaining some evidence, Oliver yelled at them, causing all three to quit. That night, Oliver went on a solo mission to stop "Ragman". Convincing him to not hunt down Janet Carroll, he also convinced him to join him in his heroism. The following day, Oliver called back his three previous recruits, revealing his identity in the hopes of gaining their trust. Having gained their trust, they rejoined the team. John Diggle later rejoined the team after Oliver Queen broke him out of prison. The team later fights Vigilante. It was later revealed that Evelyn seemed to be working with Prometheus and gives him information about the team. It was unknown where she was when Team Arrow joined the Legends, Team Flash and Supergirl to fight the Dominators. Thea temporally rejoined to help fight the Dominators. Weeks later, the team celebrates Christmas which is interrupted by Curtis being attacked by Prometheus. The team tracks him down to an abandoned building where Evelyn reveals her allegiance with Prometheus and takes off with him. Prometheus later kidnaps Felicity's boyfriend Billy Malone and gets Oliver to go after him. Oliver is tricked by him to kill Billy by putting Billy in his suit and putting a voice chip on him. Felicity is devastated by his death but does not blame Oliver knowing it was Prometheus who did this, Curtis's husband Paul leaves him due to him not bearing Curtis's actions as a vigilante (hero) and John is recaptured by the SCIS. Oliver is briefly distracted when he finds Laurel in his lair, but Felicity's research soon reveals that this Laurel is actually Laurel's counterpart from Earth Two, forcing Oliver to defeat and capture her. Following this, Oliver decides to find a new Black Canary to replace Laurel. The team finds Dinah Drake who gained the ability of sonic screaming due to the Particle accelerator explosion. After defeating Sean Sonus and Oliver revealing his identity. She agrees to join the team with Quentin giving his blessing to her becoming the new Black Canary. The team finds Dinah Drake who gained the ability of sonic scream due to particle accelerator explosion. After defeating Sean Sonus and Oliver revealing his identity. She agrees to join the team with Quentin giving his blessing for her becoming the new Black Canary. The team later went to Russia to help John take down Walker and to stop his nuclear bomb test with the help of Anatoly. Rory leaves the team following the destruction of his rag suit. After Russia Star City is targeted by James Edlund when he starts a shooting spree across the city starting with City Hall due to them proposing a gun control act. The team manages to take him down and imprison him. Oliver and Quentin go to stop Liza Warner, Carrie Cutter, and Chien Na Wei after they escape from a prison transfer. The ACU later issued an arrest warrant for Oliver due to him killing Billy Malone by Prometheus' trick. The ACU attack him but he manages to escape. Oliver tells Captain Pike that Prometheus tricked Green Arrow into killing Billy, that Green Arrow regrets the accidental murder, and asks that the ACU help Team Arrow stop Liza Warner, Cupid and China White. Later Team Arrow, Deputy Mayor Lance, Captain Pike and the ACU apprehend the criminals together. Prometheus reveals the cover-up and it threatens Oliver with impeachment. Oliver is forced to put an arrest warrant for the Green Arrow, while John, Rene, and Curtis battle Vigilante when he targets Oliver and they manage to defeat them. Oliver learns Adrian Chase is Prometheus from Talia al Ghul and Adrian kidnaps Susan Williams to lure Oliver into a trap. The team manages to rescue Susan and uses Adrian's wife to convince him to stop his reign of terror. But Adrian kills her and he captures Oliver with the help from Talia. He later tortures him with the help of Evelyn. When Oliver is let go by Adrian, he decides to stop being the Green Arrow and disband the team. But the team manages to change his mind and with the help of Helix, they expose Adrian being Prometheus, but he manages to get away. He almost kills Oliver and Felicity by blowing up part of the lair and trapping them. But they manage to get out. The team later battles Adrian again during which Oliver reveals that his father Justin Claybourne was going to disown him causing him to be apprehended. But Adrian has Talia, Evelyn, and Laurel kidnap all Team Arrow members except Oliver and bring them to Lian Yu. Following this, Oliver tries to move Adrian to another prison but Adrian reveals that he and his team not only have Team Arrow hostage but also William and William's mother Samantha as revenge for putting his wife into their conflict and gets on a helicopter to the island. Oliver forms an alliance with Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul to rescue them. Upon arriving on the island, Oliver recruits Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness to their cause. But upon finding several members of his team, Oliver was ambushed by Talia and Evelyn with Digger revealing Adrian had recruited him before Oliver's arrival on the island. Oliver and Slade managed to fight them off with Evelyn being captured. Oliver told Malcolm to get Felicity, Thea, Curtis, Typhuss and Samantha to the plane Adrian used to get them to the island. Oliver, Nyssa, and Slade split off from them to find the others. On their way to the plane, Thea stepped on a landmine and Digger along with several of Talia's men began to approach them. Malcolm willingly took Thea's place on the landmine and urged the others to flee, they did and Digger caught up to Malcolm. He asked why Malcolm was just standing out in the open and Malcolm replied "Let me show you", stepping off the landmine causing a huge explosion that presumably killed Malcolm, Digger, and Talia's men, much to Thea's dismay. Meanwhile, Oliver, Nyssa, and Slade arrived at the monastery where Adrian had the rest of the team. Nyssa split off from the group and Slade knocked Oliver out, handing him over to Black Siren whom Adrian had broken out of prison earlier. Oliver was taken to where the remaining members of the team were being held. Felicity, Thea, Typhuss, Curtis, and Samantha managed to make it to the plane. However they soon discovered an explosive near them, Felicity used her tablet and discovered that there were hundreds planted all over the island and linked to a single trigger. Back at the temple, Oliver handed Dinah a collar Curtis had made for her, so she could not only control her powers, but it would also allow her to bypass the technology inhibiting her powers. She used it and the others were able to break free of the chains holding them. Talia overheard this and went to stop them from escaping, but was stopped by the arrival of her sister, Nyssa. After a short conversation about their father, the sisters engaged each other in combat, with Slade arriving mid-battle to kill Talia's men present for the fight. Nyssa managed to beat Talia but spared her by knocking her out. They regrouped with Oliver and the others and attempted to leave the monastery but were intercepted by Adrian, Black Siren and what remained of Talia's cult. Both teams began fighting each other with Dinah Drake and Black Siren splitting off to fight each other. Black Siren ultimately came out on top by was knocked out by Quentin Lance. Talia's men were soon killed and Adrian himself was beaten by Oliver. Adrian again tried to get Oliver to kill him by saying he killed William Clayton, but Oliver still refused to kill Adrian and become the person Adrian believed he was. Felicity contacted Oliver again to reveal Adrian had sabotaged the plane, Oliver told her to have Slade guide them to an A.R.G.U.S. supply ship on the other side of the island. Adrian then revealed he had William on the boat and placed him in a headlock, threatening Oliver to kill him or he would kill William. Oliver, however, managed to shoot Adrian in the leg, causing him to let go of William who rushed into Oliver's arms. Adrian remarked that it was good that they now had each other since it was going to be lonely without Felicity or Samantha. Adrian pulled a gun out and shot himself in the head, detonating the explosives on Lian Yu. Oliver and William could only look on in horror at the island's destruction. Team Arrow Divided/The Dragon's reign (2390-2391) Despite Adrian Chase's belief, the team was mostly able to survive by taking shelter in a downed airplane that protected them from the worst of the explosive damage. However, Samantha died of her injuries and Thea was left in a coma that she had not recovered from after several months, and Laurel Lance was also revealed to have survived the attack. Some months later, despite the threat posed by Laurel, the threat of an SCIS investigation into his dual identity as Green Arrow and his need to be a father to William prompted Oliver to stand down as the Green Arrow, passing the mantle on to John in his place. John attempted to hide the fact that he had suffered minor nerve damage in the battle on Lian Yu that had compromised his ability to aim, initially treating this with experimental steroid variants until the team was forced to destroy his supplier's operation. John was eventually injured stopping a bomb threat by Laurel and her new ally, hacker Cayden James, prompting Oliver to step back into the role of Green Arrow until his friend was ready. Oliver later discovered that Rene was a witness in Samanda Watson's case against him when Samanda blackmailed Rene with the threat of never seeing his daughter again. The new Team Arrow fell apart after Oliver kicked Rene off the team for a second time for insubordination during the rescue mission for Quentin, effectively breaking Oliver's trust twice, while Dinah and Curtis, affronted by having their privacy invaded by the team's surveillance, also left. Oliver discovers that Cayden has a criminal cabal, but he is unwilling to allow Dinah, Rene, and Curtis back into the team, due to his ego and wounded pride, as he only allows John and Felicity to update his former teammates of their situation; regarding his run-in with Cayden's criminal cabal. But after Oliver's second run-in with Cayden's criminal cabal, he finally apologizes to Dinah, Rene,and Curtis for his role in the animosity that has developed between them, and also tries to get them to return to the team. Despite the sincerity of his apology, they all refuse, as they are unable to be part of a team that cannot trust them or treats them as equals. However, after discovering that Dinah tried to kill Laurel in cold blood; Oliver, John, Typhuss and Felicity become distrustful of their former teammates once again; this time they have a good reason not to trust them. Determined to have revenge on Laurel for the murder of her boyfriend, Vincent Sobel, Dinah convinces Curtis to use John's arm implant to track the team to where they are hiding Laurel, fully aware of the physical pain and potential damage this will cause. Eventually, Team Arrow and the Outsiders get into a physical (violent/brutal) confrontation with each other. During the confrontation, Rene fires at Thea and Quentin, nearly hitting Felicity, who puts herself between them and Rene. The team's intervention allows Laurel to escape, but Rene is inadvertently injured by Oliver in the process (although it is very likely that Oliver didn't intentionally mean to put him in critical condition). After this confrontation, Team Arrow's friendship and alliance with the Outsiders has ended on bad terms; due to the fact that their former teammates (except for Rene) have crossed several moral lines. When Dinah later offers temporary assistance to Oliver to rescue Roy Harper from Ricardo Diaz, he states that she doesn't trust him and he doesn't trust her, and he would rather go out in the field shorthanded than with someone he does not trust. Nyssa al Ghul arrives to warn the team about Athena and the Thanatos Guild, where they learn that Malcolm Merlyn had discovered more Lazarus pits which prompted Thea to leave and right his wrongs along with Roy and Nyssa. John eventually lost faith in Oliver's leadership, stating that even when there are better alternative courses of action to take in a situation, but Oliver always does things his way. John points out Oliver's flaws and mistakes; including the death of Vincent Sobel, spying on his former teammates, etc., the argument eventually results in the two getting into a violent physical confrontation with each other; when Oliver says that at least his trail of bodies doesn't include his own brother. The fight is quickly broken up by Felicity, with both men soon apologizing to each other for attacking one another. After a successful mission to destroy Ricardo Diaz's vertigo production facility, John tells Oliver that while he has become a better man since becoming a hero, his split focus between being a father, mayor, and hero has caused him to become a bad leader. John also states that Oliver being Green Arrow allows him to be the best version of himself, and despite a tearful attempt to convince him otherwise by Felicity, John sadly leaves the team in order to become the best version of himself, which he feels he can't do with Oliver around. Felicity later left the team so Oliver can have more time focusing on taking down Diaz. When Oliver's trial was moved up a week earlier, he (secretly) contacted Christopher Chance to help exonerate the latter of being Green Arrow. During his trial, Christopher drops down from the roof of the skylight into the courtroom while in the Green Arrow suit to cast reasonable doubt about Oliver's secret identity. Much to Oliver's surprise, Christopher has disguised himself as Oliver's late best friend, Tommy Merlyn. The plan almost backfired, when Laurel Lance (who had acquired information regarding Christopher Chance; from Cayden James who was spying on Team Arrow from a heated bug that Laurel had planted in the Arrowcave months ago) was put on the stand to testify against Oliver, mainly due to being threatened by Diaz to do so, however, much to Oliver's surprise, she states to the entire court that Tommy is Green Arrow, not Oliver. Rene anticipated that judge C. McGarvey may be under Diaz's payroll (which later turns out to be true) with the help of John, they knock him out and Christopher takes his place, acquitting Oliver of all charges of being a vigilante. After Oliver thanks Rene for everything he did for him, he also apologizes for his past unjust actions against the latter (that resulted in Rene refusing to return to the team) Rene (genuinely) accepts all of his apologies and the two reconcile, Oliver also reconciles with his other teammates as well, such as John, Typhuss, Dinah, and Curtis as they all return to Team Arrow to help Oliver in his fight against Diaz, Felicity also returns to the team as well. After realizing that Team Arrow is not only overwhelmed but also outnumbered as well, as Diaz has an army under his command, Oliver (reluctantly) goes to Samanda Watson, who he (rightfully) despises for good reason, as he needs her help, however, Samanda only agrees to help Oliver if he agrees to her conditions; he is to admit to her that he is Green Arrow and he is to publicly confess to being a vigilante; which he agrees to without hesitation. Oliver fully makes amends with John, Typhuss, Rene, Dinah, and Curtis. He also assures Quentin he will do everything he can to save Earth-2 Laurel from Diaz. Oliver and Quentin also affirm their friendship and trust in each other. During Oliver's second confrontation with Diaz, he used a device that Felicity made on his wrist to copy all of Diaz's files, that contains a list of every individual under his payroll, and gave it to Samanda; destroying the crime lord's corruption and control over Star City. However, Team Arrow's victory against Diaz is not without a price; as Quentin was killed by Diaz while saving Earth-2 Laurel, much to the team's devastation. Before he died, Oliver told Quentin he learned how to be a good father to William from having Quentin as a good example (role model). Quentin thanked Oliver for everything. As part of the agreement, every member of Team Arrow (except for Oliver) have been granted immunity; regarding their crimes as vigilantes, Oliver also doesn't go back on his word, as he does publicly confesses to being Green Arrow; after which, he sent to Slabside Maximum Security Prison for life, or at least until Oliver can be trialed for his crimes as a vigilante. Following Diaz's downfall, and Oliver's (wrongful) incarceration respectively, John leaves the team to return to A.R.G.U.S.. Working with the SCIS/Rise of the Ninth Circle (2391-2392) Following Oliver's incarceration, Team Arrow has been inactive for 7 months, however, after Diaz was captured and sent to Slabside Maximum Security Prison, in exchange for Oliver's freedom; the team has become active again. After Oliver’s release, he resumed his duties as the Green Arrow and became deputized by the Star City SCIS Department. After the Chimera Incident, the rest of the team were also deputized. They were later made into their own "vigilante task force" while still maintaining their authority. After the final battle with the Ninth Circle and the death of his half-sister Emiko Adachi, Oliver decided to disband the team altogether and moved on with his life with Felicity who was pregnant. Anti-Monitor Crisis The destruction of Earth-2 Oliver was contacted by Mar Novu, who as a result of a deal they made, told him of his fate in the future and needed Oliver for his help to prepare for the Crisis, he sent Oliver to Lian Yu on Earth-2, in order to procure dwarf material which can only be found on Earth-2. Oliver attempted to get the dwarf material, but found the scientists there killed. He was attacked by The Hood and the two battled in which Oliver is saved by Laurel Lance, who tells the Hood to stand down who revealed himself to be Adrian Chase. Laurel explained about working with Adrian and that he was different to the Earth-1 version. Adrian worked out that the scientists were killed by the Dark Archer. Oliver deduced that it was Malcolm Merlyn, but both Adrian and Laurel told him that he was already ruled out, which Oliver thought was wrong. He went to confront Malcolm but instead found Mar Novu who told him to focus on his mission.Later that night, Oliver went to interrogate Malcolm, but he was attacked by the Dark Archer and knocked him out, but upon taking his mask off, he was shocked to see that the Dark Archer was Tommy Merlyn. Tommy awoke and escaped from Oliver. Oliver was reunited with John Diggle and Typhuss James Kira, who had traveled to Earth-2, with an interdimensional extrapolator. There, Oliver told him about his fate, that Oliver died in the upcoming Crisis. Oliver attended a party at Verdant in which he sneaked out of, even knocking out Diggle, to talk to Tommy about being the Dark Archer. Oliver confronted Tommy, who captured Oliver with the help of Rene Ramirez and Dinah Drake. There, Oliver worked out Tommy planned to use the dwarf material to destroy the Glades through the Undertaking, the same way his Earth-1 counterpart's father did on Earth-1. Oliver escaped his chains and was saved by Diggle and Typhuss who worked out where he was. Oliver, Typhuss and Diggle went to Chase and Laurel and told them what Tommy's plan was, Oliver worked out that Tommy would be at the same place Thea Queen died. Oliver confronted Tommy on the roof, in which Oliver defeated Tommy, and he convinced him to stop his plan and give himself up. Adrian gave the dwarf material to Oliver and had worked out that Oliver is from a different Earth. Oliver and Diggle said their goodbyes and parted ways with Laurel and Adrian. Oliver made a pit stop at the SCIS where he met with Tommy who had also worked out that Oliver is from another Earth. Oliver then said goodbye to Moira Queen, something he was unable to do on Earth-1. Before he, Typhuss and Diggle could leave though, Laurel went to them and told them that they were being attacked when ffiery light began going through the building, “incinerating” it. Oliver watched as people were incinerated in which Diggle uses the extrapolator to summon a breach. Before they could escape, Oliver watched as Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, Tommy Merlyn and Moira Queen were incinerated. Diggle and Typhuss escaped followed by both Oliver and Laurel. From Hong Kong to Nanda Parbat After escaping the destruction of Earth-2, Oliver awakens in a room where he is confronted by Mar Novu who tells him he was warned not to interfere with the events of the Earth and that its destruction was the consequence. Oliver meets up with Diggle and the two of them fight their way out of the building and find themselves in Hong Kong. Future heroes arrive In 2411, while battling JJ and the Deathstroke gang, the Canaries find themselves mysteriously transported through time back to 2392 where they meet Oliver Queen and the present day Team Arrow. However before being able to settle down, Star City gets attacked by the present day Deathstroke gang. The Canaries head to what would become the Deathstroke gang hideout in the future and confront who they believe to be JJ, but it turns out the current Deathstroke is actually Grant Wilson. While the Canaries originally wanted to hide the awful details about the future from Team Arrow, they are eventually forced to reveal the truth; that JJ is the leader of the Deathstroke gang and that he killed Zoe Ramirez. Now knowing the truth about the future, Diggle and Rene have a lot of difficulty in accepting the fate of their children in the future. All the while, Mia remains distant from her father and acts hostile over the fact that he wasn't there for her growing up. At odds with Mar Novu One last mission Anti-Monitor Crisis New multiverse Defeating Mobius Erased future In a possible future witnessed by Rip Hunter's team, by 2412 Star City was a battleground for various gangs, with Slade Wilson's son Grant Wilson having attacked the city to avenge his father's death. Grant's assault fifteen years prior to 2412 resulted in the death of John Diggle and Oliver Queen losing his right arm when Grant cut it off, Oliver going into self-imposed exile in the team's headquarters as he felt ashamed at his failure to protect his city. During this time, Diggle's son took on the Green Arrow mantle to try and protect the people of Star City, although he also changed his own name to Connor Hawke as he felt that he didn't deserve his original name of John Diggle Jr. after his failure to save his father. When the Waverider crashed into this timeline, the team were able to work with Hawke and Oliver- Oliver using an artificial arm he had acquired at some point- to rally a new offensive against Grant's men, the time-travelers leaving the city with hope that Oliver and Hawke would be able to make a difference in this city once again. Known members Current members *Typhuss James Kira/Green Arrow (SCIS liaison, leader, archer and field agent) *William Tyson/Red Arrow (archer and field agent) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (field agent) *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (field agent) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (field agent) *Sara Lance/White Canary (field agent) Former members *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (left the team after going rogue) *William Clayton (due to changes in the timeline the version that joined Team Arrow no longer exists) *John Diggle/Spartan *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (field agent; mysteriously transported to the future with her previous history erased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Connor Hawke (due to changes in the timeline the version that joined Team Arrow no longer exists) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (tech support and field agent; left to go to Washington) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Quentin Lance/Detective (informant; deceased) *Sara Lance/The Canary (part-time member; left to re-learn self-control; later joined the Legends) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer/Ra's al Ghul (former co-leader; left to lead the League of Assassins; later joined H.I.V.E. and the Legion of Doom; deceased) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (part-time member; left the team to join the Legends) *Lois Lane/Stiletto (former field agent; left when the team was disbanded) *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (former second tech support and field agent; left when the team was disbanded) *Helena Kyle/Huntress (former field agent; left when the team was disbanded) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (founder, leader and field agent; deceased) *Thea Queen/Speedy (left to hunt down Lazarus Pits with Nyssa al Ghul and Roy Harper) *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Rory Regan/Ragman (left to restore his bond with the rags; after they were damaged) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (former second-in-command; tech support; left when the team was disbanded) *Mia Smoak/Blackstar (due to changes in the timeline the version that joined Team Arrow no longer exists) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (joined Prometheus; presumed deceased) Alternate future members *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (founder, leader, archer and field agent) *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow (archer and field agent) Known allies Current allies *Solntsevskaya Bratva **Anatoly Knyazev *Alena Whitlock/Kojo Sledgehammer (computer support) *SCIS **Samanda Watson (informant) *William Clayton (present day version, operating in Central City) *Christopher Chance/Human Target (infiltrator) *Superfriends **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (leader) **Alex Danvers **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 **Nia Nal/Dreamer *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (reporter at the Daily Planet) *Lois Lane (reporter at the Daily Planet) *Kate Kane/Batwoman (operating in Gotham City) *Esrin Fortuna (mystical support) *Ted Grant/Wildcat (retired from vigilantism) *Nyssa al Ghul (former leader of the League of Assassins; future trainer of Mia Smoak) *Mesi Natifah/Talibah (Nyssa's ally) *Cindy Simone *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (former enemy) *Susan Williams *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (former enemy) *Tatsu Yamashiro *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (former enemy) *Jean Loring *Wally West/Kid Flash (former member of Team Flash and the Legends) *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (director) *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader; former member) **John Constantine **Ray Palmer/The Atom (former member) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Nate Heywood/Steel *Team Flash (operating in Central City) **Barry Allen/The Flash (co-leader) **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Joe West **Iris West-Allen (co-leader) **Cecile Horton **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Freedom Fighters (operating on Earth-X) **Winn Schott (leader) **Leo Snart (former member of the Legends) **Ray Terrill/The Ray *League of Heroes **Thea Queen **Talia al Ghul (former enemy) *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren **Doctor Leslie Thompkins *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *League of Heroes **Thea Queen **Talia al Ghul (former enemy) Former allies *Andy Diggle (spying for H.I.V.E.; deceased) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (field support; betrayed; deceased) *Lonnie Machin (temporary ally; incarcerated) *Billy Malone (SCIS informant; deceased) *Amanda Waller (A.R.G.U.S. ally; deceased) *Team Flash **Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (former leader; revealed to be an enemy) **Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) **Harrison "Harry" Wells (retired; returned to Earth Two) **Harrison "H.R." Wells (deceased) **Julian Albert (left to return to London) **Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick (left to return to Earth Two) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (occasional; former member of Team Arrow; deceased) *Samantha Clayton (deceased) *Solntsevskaya Bratva (turned enemies) **Alexi Leonov (deceased) *Legends **Carter Hall/Hawkman (former member of the Legends; deceased) **Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (former member of the Legends; deceased) **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (former member of the Legends; retired from vigilantism) **Martin Stein/Firestorm (scientist; deceased) **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm (former second-in-command and lead engineer; leave of absence) **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (former member of the Legends; left to return to 1942) **Zari Tomaz (alterations to the timeline prevented her from joining the Legends) **Vincent Sobel/Vigilante (infiltration and field agent; deceased) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (alterations to the timeline presumably prevented her from meeting the team) *Adrian Chase/The Hood (operating on Earth-2, vigilante; presumed deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Ninth Circle **Beatrice **Virgil *Longbow Hunters **Red **Honor/Silencer **Bear *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Aviva Metula/Shadow Thief *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Former enemies *Cecil Adams/The Count/Count Vertigo (deceased) *Onyx Adams (incarcerated) *Dominic Alonzo *Harold Backman *Guillermo Barrera/Brutale (deceased) *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (turned ally) *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *John Byrne (incarcerated) *Frank Cassaday/The Mirror (incarcerated) *Tobias Church/Charon (deceased) *Austin Clarke (deceased) *Justin Claybourne (deceased) *Monty Cora/Deathride (deceased) *Ted Daniels (deceased) *John Deegan (incarcerated) *Stanley Dover/Star City Slayer (incarcerated) *James Edlund (incarcerated) *Benatu Eshu (presumed deceased) *Joseph Falk/The Savior (deceased) *Alex Faust (incarcerated) *Max Fuller (incarcerated) *Edward Fyers (deceased) *Sam Hackett (incarcerated) *Randall Hode (incarcerated) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (turned ally) *Simon Lacroix/Komodo (incarcerated) *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit (incarcerated) *Garfield Lynns (deceased) *Hugo Mannheim/Mugshot (status unknown) *Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker (deceased) *Kevin Meltzer/Chimera (incarcerated) *Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer *Dinah Drake *Rene Ramirez *James Midas (incarcerated) *Mobius/Anti-Monitor (shrinking for eternity) *Shadow demons (extinct) *Leo Mueller (deceased) *John Nickel (deceased) *Mar Novu/The Monitor (turned ally; deceased) *Edward Rasmus (deceased) *Xavier Reed/The Mayor (deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman (turned teammate) *James Ryan (incarcerated) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel (deceased) *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt (deceased) *Smith (reassigned to Antarctica) *Vincent Sobel/Vigilante (turned ally; deceased) *Sean Sonus (deceased) *Isaac Stanzler (deceased) *William Tockman/Clock King (incarcerated) *Anthony Venza (incarcerated) *J.G. Walker (incarcerated) *Laura Washington/Cyber-woman (incarcerated) *Webb (deceased) *Justin Whicker (deceased) *Billy Wintergreen (deceased) *Werner Zytle/Vertigo (incarcerated) *"Mr. Blank" (deceased) *"Sargon the Sorcerer" (incarcerated) *"Scimitar" (deceased) *Ninth Circle **Emiko Adachi (leader; betrayed the Ninth Circle; deceased) **Dante (deceased) *Bertinelli crime family (inactive) **Frank Bertinelli (leader; deceased) **Nick Salvati (deceased) *Blackhawk Squad Protection Group (inactive) **Ted Gaynor (leader; deceased) **Paul Knox (deceased) **Blake (deceased) **Cavanaugh (deceased) *Chinese Triad **Chien Na Wei/China White (leader; status unknown) *Church of Blood/Slade Wilson's army (inactive) **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (leader; turned ally) **Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (deceased) **Daily/The Masked Man (deceased) **Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte (deceased) **Caleb Green (deceased) **Clinton Hogue/Brother Blood (deceased) **Isabel Rochev/Ravager (deceased) **Hoshaw Tolibao/Brother Hoshaw (incarcerated) **"Ripped" (deceased) **I. Vasak (deceased) *Deathstroke gang **Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (leader; incarcerated) *Ricardo Diaz's criminal organization (inactive) **Ricardo Diaz/Dragon (leader; deceased) **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (turned ally) **S.C.I.S. ***Kimberly Hill (former police captain; status unknown) ***P. Parks (police officer; incarcerated) ***J. Hester (police officer; status unknown) ***Lopez (police officer; status unknown) ***Brock (police officer; deceased) ***Crosby (computer engineer; forcibly; incarcerated) **Quadrant ***Lydia Cassamento (deceased) ***Cyrus Broderick (incarcerated) **Talon (status unknown) **Sam Armand (former district attorney; status unknown) **Kullens (city councilman; deceased) **C. McGarvey (judge; deceased) *Dominators (retreated) *H.I.V.E. (inactive) **Damien Darhk (leader; deceased) **Ruvé Adams (deceased) **Alvarez (deceased) **Michael Amar/Murmur (associate; incarcerated) **Milo Armitage (deceased) **Phaedra Nixon (deceased) **Danny Brickwell/Brick (associate; deceased) **Alex Davis (brainwashed; deceased) **Andy Diggle (deceased) **Mina Fayad (deceased) **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (associate; deceased) **Lonnie Machin/Anarky (associate; incarcerated) **Cooper Seldon (associate; deceased) **Mark Shaw (associate) **Slater (deceased) **Jeremy Tell/Double Down (associate; incarcerated) **Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (associate; turned ally) **Demolition Team (associates; inactive) ***"Rosie" (leader; incarcerated) ***"Hardhat" (incarcerated) ***Jack/Jackhammer (incarcerated) *Helix **Cayden James (leader; deceased) **Sheck (deceased) *The Hoods (inactive) **Aglin (leader; incarcerated) **Baker (incarcerated) **Colton (incarcerated) **Jeff Deveau (incarcerated) *League of Assassins (inactive) **Ra's al Ghul (former leader; deceased) **Nyssa al Ghul (leader; turned ally) **Al-Owal (deceased) **Chase (deceased) **Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab (deceased) *Prometheus's team (inactive) **Adrian Chase/Prometheus (leader; deceased) **Talia al Ghul (turned ally) **Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (status unknown) **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (associate; deceased) **Derek Sampson (associate; deceased) *New Reich **Oliver/Dark Arrow (leader; deceased) **Kara/Overgirl (deceased) **Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (deceased) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (deceased) **"Metallo" (deceased) **Unidentified Sturmbannführer (operating on Earth-X) *Renegades (inactive) **Lyle Bolton (incarcerated) **Bartek Kuranski (incarcerated) **Winnick Norton/The Dodger (incarcerated) **Cyrus Vanch (incarcerated) *Royal Flush Gang (inactive) **Derek Reston/King (leader; deceased) **Kyle Reston/Ace (incarcerated) **Mrs. Reston/Queen (incarcerated) **Teddy Reston/Jack (incarcerated) *Shadowspire **Joyner (incarcerated) *Shu gang *Solntsevskaya Bratva **Anatoly Knyazev (leader; turned ally again) **Oleg (deceased) **Klaus Markos (incarcerated) *The Spooky Crew (inactive) **Eric Dunn/Lead Skull (leader; incarcerated) **Laura Buser/Bonesey (incarcerated) **"Skull B" (incarcerated) *Thanatos Guild (inactive) **Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (leader; turned ally; deceased) **Athena (leader; deceased) *Liza Warner's team (inactive) **Liza Warner (leader; incarcerated) Trivia *According to Adrian Chase, Team Arrow is capable of completing a mission as fast as the Flash can while working together. *After Felicity left Team Arrow, Oliver Queen, Typhuss James Kira and John Diggle are the last founding members to remain. **Since Oliver returned, Felicity is the only founding member not to be on Team Arrow at the moment. Category:Vigilante teams